


Lana's surprise

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Not for Lana/Clana fans, Protective Clark Kent, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After faking her death and Lex agreeing to help her, Lana returns to Smallville to be with Clark. Only to get an unpleasant surprise. Not for Lana/Clana fans.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, past Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	Lana's surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something that’s been hoping around in my head the last few days, just decided to do it. Loosely inspired by Aragorn II Elessar’s ‘A three way surprise for Iris’ and Philippe363’s ‘A Bunker surprise’. 
> 
> This is not for Lana fans. If you are one, turn back now instead of whining.

Kent Farm  
Morning

Lana Lang hummed to herself as she approached the front door to the Kent house. At long last, she and Clark could finally be together, now that everything was out in the open.

Sure, she’d endangered Chloe’s life to finally get the truth but Chloe and Clark never needed to know the truth about that. And yeah, she was still going to get revenge on Lex for everything he did to her but Clark never needed to know about that either. After all, it was Clark’s fault, she reasoned. If Clark had just been honest with her, she would have never gotten with Lex in order to get back at Clark. Now they could just focus on being together.

Without even knocking, she opened the door to the house and walked inside. Looking into the living room, her eyes widened at what she saw.

Clark was sitting on the couch, his red jacket hanging loosely as he removed it, throwing it on the floor. He was being straddled by Lois Lane, who was shirtless save for her black lace bra, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

“What the hell?” Lana blurted out, alerting the two to her presence.

Lois jumped off Clark’s lap, bringing to search for her shirt as Clark got to his feet; his eyes widening as he turned around and saw Lana.

“Lana? But how?” Clark said in shock as Lois found her shirt. 

“Good question. We thought you were dead,” Lois said as she put on her shirt. 

“I faked my death so I could escape the Luthors. I managed to come back and here you are, screwing the first available girl! If you were gonna have meaningless sex, at least do it with Chloe,” Lana said angrily.

“This isn’t meaningless,” Clark said coldly, wrapping an arm around Lois. “This has been building for a long time, we were just in denial. You were right when you asked about us. I just couldn’t admit that I was…falling in love.” 

“You-you love her?” Lana asked in a small voice, trying to process this. 

“I do,” Clark said with a fond look at Lois.

“We love each other,” Lois said as she smiled up at Clark. 

“All that bickering was basically just foreplay and denial. Once we stopped fighting it, it was obvious,” Clark explained as he tightened his grip on Lois. “We went out for drinks a few weeks ago, we got to talking, we danced and…one thing led to another.”

“But…we were supposed to be together!” Lana protested.

“Didn’t you marry his worst enemy after months of telling him he had no right to act jealous? What right do you have to come back here acting like the jealous ex?” Lois asked angrily.

“Lois, it’s okay. I can handle this,” Clark said, smiling at her gratefully before becoming serious as he looked over at Lana. “Lana, I warned you about Lex, you didn’t listen to me, repeatedly. You actually told me that I had no right to tell you who you should and shouldn’t be with. Then, rather than trusting me to handle Lionel, you faked your death. I have loved you for most of my life…but I am done chasing after you. I’ve moved on Lana, I’m with Lois and I’m happy.”

“But does she know…all of you?” Lana asked as she eyed Lois wearily.

“Do you mean do I know his intergalactic secret? Yeah, I know,” Lois said, surprising Lana.

“You told her? After all it took to tell me, you told her…just like that?” Lana asked, her face a mix of shock, disbelief, and anger. 

“I learned from my mistakes with Chloe and you, I wasn’t going to make that mistake with Lois. And I guess I just trust Lois more than I trust you,” Clark said gently and Lana looked like she’d been slapped. 

“But…you love me,” Lana whispered.

“Maybe once. But you destroyed that love when you chose Lex,” Clark said and she opened her mouth to protest but Clark beat her to. “Lana, I’ve moved on. I’m happy; really happy for the first time in…I don’t know how long. If you ever really loved me…let go and let me be happy, the way you constantly asked me to let you go.”

Lana stared at him for a long moment before she turned and walked out the door. The door closed behind her as she walked away, feeling defeated as she realized Clark, for the first time, didn’t want her.

Inside the house, Clark and Lois stared at the door for a few moments before Lois turned to him.

“You okay Smallville?” Lois asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I loved her once, but Clark Kent and Lana Lang were just…we weren’t meant to be,” Clark muttered and it was silent for a moment before Clark turned back to Lois. “Now where were we?”

Lois grinned as Clark grabbed her and they kissed as he sped them up to his room, stripping them of their clothes. If anyone had entered the house at that moment, they would have heard moans of pleasure coming from Clark’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started season seven in my Smallville rewatch. Only four episodes in but I’m already enjoying it more than season six. But every Clark/Lana scene makes me nauseous. How Clark wants anything do with her after season six is beyond me.
> 
> Honestly, I think season seven is when they should have started building up the Clark/Lois relationship. There were hints starting from season six that Clark and Lois had deeper feelings for each other, foreshadowing their inevitable romance. But the writers were too obsessed with Lana, using Clark to live out their sexual fantasies with Kristen. How she came back for season eight is beyond me, I would have run as far from Smallville as I could if I were her. 
> 
> But anyway, season seven is were Clark/Lois should have started to be built up to avoid the rush job in the last two seasons and making Lois look like a consolation prize he has because he couldn’t have Lana.


End file.
